


В гостях у сказки: teenage edition

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Boys In Love, Dreams, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Old Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: Как совершить подвиг, если твой напарник - олень?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	В гостях у сказки: teenage edition

**Author's Note:**

> написано на внеконкурс Kpop-AU 2018

Ким Чондэ - ужасно мягкосердечный подросток, в чём себя регулярно и укоряет. Избрать своей главной слабостью Лу Ханя, китайского мальчика, который в позапрошлом году переехал в их район, было фатальной ошибкой.  
\- Чен-ди, помоги задачу решить!  
\- Чондэ-я, займи сотку вон до завтра?  
\- Чееееен, а пойдем к тебе после уроков?  
Особенно тяжко переживать это тягучее «Чееееен», потому что у хёна в голосе колокольчики звенят, и внутри Чондэ каждый раз от этого перезвона что-то обрывается. Тяжелее только рядом с Лу Ханем всё время рядом быть, потому что ведёт он себя ни разу не логично: уж сколько раз они отключались на мягком ковре в комнате Лу Ханя, пока готовились к контрольным или делали домашнее задание, сколько раз просыпались нос к носу после игры в приставку до поздней ночи, сколько раз Чондэ его взгляд потом ловил - любой другой отскочил бы сразу на метр или прикалываться начал, а Лу Ханю ничего. Но и поползновений от него никаких. Чондэ уже прямо ум свернул, но не понимает.  
Зато Лу Хань, кажется, отлично понимает. Иначе чего так хлопает ресницами и сверкает глазами, когда ловит Чондэ после уроков в пятницу.  
\- Выручай, не в службу, а в дружбу! - дёргает несильно Чондэ за рукав, большими глазами смотрит умоляюще. - Родителей до ночи не будет, сможешь за Тао приглядеть? Пару часов, не больше.  
Чондэ, в общем-то, не против выручить друга, но пятилетний Тао, двоюродный брат Лу Ханя, ужасно капризный.  
\- А чего сам не приглядишь? - невозмутимо спрашивает Чондэ, поправляя на плече лямку рюкзака. Сентябрь только начался, в форменном пиджаке жарко, да и рюкзак тяжёлый - хочется сбросить это всё с себя немедленно.  
\- Ну, не могу, - помявшись, отвечает Лу Хань. - Чееееен, ну, пожалуйста…  
Гад, веревки прямо вьёт.  
Разумеется, Чондэ согласен на всё.

Они бросают рюкзаки в комнате Лу Ханя, и пока тот тут же переодевается из школьной рубашки в более удобную кофту, Чондэ усиленно разглядывает плакаты на стенах. Беда в том, что Чондэ уже каждый их миллиметр успел изучить за два-то года. Чондэ очень нравится комната Лу Ханя: маленькая, уютная, с окном прямо над крышей гаража (прошлым летом, несмотря на запреты госпожи Лу, они вылезли на крышу посреди ночи в надежде увидеть звездопад, а в итоге увидели только искры, летевшие из глаз спалившей их мамы Лу Ханя). У него всегда порядок, и кровать застелена идеально, ни единой морщинки. Сидеть на ней Лу Хань ему не позволяет. Но мало ли у кого какие странности: Лу Хань не любит, когда сидят на его кровати, а Чондэ нравится маленькая родинка у него на шее. Но Чондэ хороший друг, поэтому без вопросов принимает чужие тараканы и не лезет со своими.  
Лу Хань, как был в школьных брюках, но уже переодетый в серый свитшот с бледно-лиловыми полосками, проверяет, на месте ли телефон и кошелек, хлопая себя по карманам. Чондэ невольно любуется и думает, что Лу Ханю пошел бы лиловый цвет волос, не хуже его песочного - тот иногда грозится, что поступит в университет после школы и первым делом шокирует мать. Госпожа Лу каждый раз хватается за сердце, когда сын озвучивает эти свои безумные планы вслух, но что поделать, если дети такие творческие сейчас.  
\- Вроде бы я не очень надолго, - сообщает он Чондэ, выходя из комнаты, и тот следует за другом на перый этаж. - Честное слово, я скоро!  
\- Да иди уже, - бормочет Чондэ, глядя, как Лу Хань шнурует новенькие кеды: так торопится, что бантик с первого раза завязать не может тонкими своими пальцами. - Куда идешь хоть?  
\- Секрет, - Лу Хань поднимает на него взгляд, щурится хитро и улыбается, и у Чондэ что-то ёкает в груди от этого всего, но он только глаза закатывает.  
Маленький Тао уже вовсю самовыражается в своем альбоме для рисования в гостиной и не обращает на них абсолютно никакого внимания. Зато мгновенно переключает внимание на Чондэ, едва за Лу Ханем закрывается входная дверь.  
\- А я знаю, куда Лу-гэ пошел.  
\- И куда же? - Чондэ садится рядом с Тао за стол, подглядывая в его альбом: Микеланджело из него точно не выйдет, а вот Поллок - очень может быть.  
\- А он запретил говорить, - Тао улыбается так же хитро, как его двоюродный брат.  
\- Ну, тогда не рассказывай, - соглашается Чондэ. Тао заметно сникает, не встретив сопротивления. Он рисует очередную замысловатую фигуру и жалобно смотрит на своего няньку.  
\- Ну, поспрашивай меня!  
Так проходит примерно полчаса, пока Чондэ разогревает им обед: он спрашивает у мелкого о планах Лу Ханя, а тот, нарезая круги вокруг него, радостно объявляет, что не расскажет. Это какая-то семейная вредность, думает Чондэ.  
От мельтешения Тао начинает гудеть голова, и Чондэ делает ход конем - сажает подопечного на диван рядом с собой и включает мультик. Тао выбирает «Кота в сапогах», и Чондэ не против - как раз хватит, чтобы дождаться возвращения Лу Ханя и отвлечь Тао от трескотни.  
Он не замечает, как проваливается в дрёму, пока на экране кот вышагивает по поляне в сапогах и шляпе.

***

Сквозь сон Чондэ чувствует, что его куда-то тянет - как-будто кто-то за руку пытается стащить его с дивана. Жмурясь от яркого солнечного света, он прячет нос в сгибе руки, пытаясь спать дальше.  
\- Эй, - послышался настойчивый голос, - Жить, что ли, надоело? Эй!  
Кто-то дёргает его за рукав, и окончательно просыпается Чондэ уже в полете. На глаза падает что-то тёмное, в бок больно упирается что-то твёрдое, рука тянется к ушибленной пятой точке… Стоп, а это ещё что?  
Темнота, закрывшая ему глаза, оказывается широкополой шляпой густого красного цвета с огромным пером. Сняв её с носа, Чондэ тупо смотрит на довольно длинный хвост, лежащий рядом с ним на земле. Немного подумав, он легонько дергает за него и тут же жалеет - неприятно. Чондэ мысленно обещает себе не дёргать бабушкиного кота за хвост, как бы усиленно тот не грыз его кроссовки. Затем его взгляд падает на пояс со шпагой, рукоять которой и упёрлась ему под рёбра. Чондэ обречённо поднимает голову и уже и не знает, что думать о происходящем: перед ним стоит знакомый подросток едва ли старше него, светловолосый, с большими блестящими глазами и длинной шеей.  
\- Лу Хань? - удивлённо спрашивает Чондэ.  
\- Нет, просто Хань, - отвечает тот, улыбаясь так легко, что у Чондэ сердце щемит. - Олень Хань.  
Точно олень, соображает Чондэ, когда взгляд цепляется за маленькие рожки, выглядывающие из светлой копны волос.  
\- Я Чон… Чен, меня зовут Чен - представляется от Ханю, предпочитая почему-то своё прозвище настоящему имени. В конце концов, он непонятно где, только что свалился с дерева, и у него хвост. Он шевелит им на пробу, и пушистый кончик едва дёргается. Ну, хорошо хоть уши дополнительные не выросли…  
\- Ты очень неудачное место для сна выбрал, Чен, - тут же серьёзно заявляет ему Хань, как будто и не улыбался ему только что, и помогает подняться на ноги. На ногах Чондэ обнаруживает не самые удобные сапоги. Сам бы он такие точно не надел. - Ты разве не слышал, что в лесу появился волк?  
\- Волк? - непонимающе переспрашивает Чондэ, стряхивая с брюк пыль. Только волков сейчас и не хватало.  
\- Ну, да, - кивает Хань, - Большой, страшный, зубастый. Правда, он ещё никого не съел, но на деревьях в лесу лучше всё-таки не спи.  
Чондэ озадаченно смотрит сначала на Ханя, потом оглядывается вокруг: он оказался явно где-то недалеко от лесной опушки, деревья стоят не слишком плотно, и сквозь их кроны льётся мягкий тёплый свет летнего солнца.  
\- А ты не из нашего леса, да? - Хань щурится на солнце, неторопливо нарезая круги вокруг Чондэ. Тот чувствует себя как под прицелом и медленно поворачивается вслед за Ханем.  
\- Как догадался? - спрашивает он в ответ и всё же ловит оленя за рукав его свободной рубашки. Лу Хань одет довольно просто, без шляпы и прочих аксессуаров. - У меня голова уже кружится, постой на месте хоть секундочку.  
\- А я такого наряда давно у нас не видел, - Хань кивает на его сапоги и шляпу, которую Чондэ до сих пор держит в руках. - И на шпагах уже давно никто не дерётся.  
Точно, шпага. Она-то ему зачем?  
\- Разве что… - загадочно улыбается Хань, осторожно дотронувшись до его хвоста. Если бы Чондэ знал, как обращаются с хвостами, он бы его одёрнул, но пока хвост оказывается в плену мягкой ладошки Ханя.  
\- Что? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Чондэ. Может, хоть олень этот в курсе, как он тут оказался и к чему это всё?  
\- Разве что, может, ты на подвиг идёшь?  
Подвиг? Ну, отлично, ему теперь и дракона, может, одолеть нужно?  
\- Для подвига как раз подходящий наряд, - продолжает Хань, отпустив его хвост и теперь с любопытством разглядывая здоровенное перо на его шляпе. - Если хочешь, могу тебя отвести к моему другу Сюмину, он про подвиги всё знает. Он и дракона найти поможет.  
Всё-таки дракон. Класс.  
\- Ладно, веди, - вздохнув, согласился Чондэ. Всё же проще смириться с происходящим, потому что никогда вещи в его странных снах не подчиняются нормальной логике.  
Он надевает шляпу и следует за Ханем навстречу подвигу.

***

Хань уверенно ведёт его по тропинке между деревьев, и Чондэ старается не отставать. Хвост все ещё слушается из рук вон плохо, и несколько раз Чондэ в удивлением и смущением замечает, как пушистый отросток самовольно обвивает руку Ханя или кокетливо цепляется за его бедро. Ханя это ужасно веселит, а Чондэ каждый раз хочется не то краской залиться, не то провалиться ненадолго под землю.  
\- А что, сейчас не модно в сапогах у вас ходить? - Чондэ пробует отвлечься от своего смущения, кивая на ботинки Ханя: они выделяются своими серебряными набойками, в которых сверкают на солнце крохотные красные и зеленые камушки.  
\- А это мне Сюмин сделал, - довольно отвечает Хань и будто красуется, притормаживая немного и стараясь показать свои ботинки со всех сторон. - На день рождения сделал. Красивые, правда?  
Чондэ кивает, и Хань разве что не светится от восторга. Чондэ ловит себя на мысли, что Хань - точь-в-точь его одноклассник: немножко наивный, так же сверкает глазами, когда улыбается. И ужасно красивый. Просто катастрофически.  
\- Почти на месте, нам туда, - Хань поводит своей длинной тонкой шеей чуть в сторону, и Чондэ опускает взгляд на пыльную тропинку.  
Катастрофически.

Идут они действительно не очень долго, уже скоро навстречу чаще попадаются и другие то ли люди, то ли звери, света становится больше, и тропинки превращаются во вполне широкие дороги.  
\- Ну, вот, мы пришли, - Хань указывает на небольшую деревянную вывеску над входом в лавку: на вывеске виднеются две искусно выкованные ореховые скорлупки, из которых высыпается горсть блестящих драгоценных камней. Вокруг скорлупок изящной вязью бежит название лавки - «Ядрачистыйизумруд».  
Хань решительно направляется к лавке, и Чондэ ничего не остается, кроме как пойти следом.  
Вход в лавку низкий, и Чондэ снимает шляпу перед тем, как войти. Внутри царит приятный полумрак, который то тут, то там разгоняет мягкое пламя свечей. В небольших витринах поблескивают разноцветными огоньками драгоценные камни, и у Чондэ это сверкание почему-то вызывает удивительный интерес. Он приближается к одной из витрин и разглядывает их содержимое, пока Хань беседует с хозяином.  
Рыжеволосый хозяин с беличьим хвостом и цепким внимательным взглядом сосредоточенно грызёт орехи, иногда с любопытством поглядывая в его сторону. Судя по хмурому выражению лица, день у белки не задался.  
\- Ты уже меня две недели завтраками кормишь, - ворчит он. - Задаток за пряжку принес, а остальное?  
\- Нету у меня сейчас, - бубнит Хань себе под нос, пряча глаза.  
\- Что? Не слышу, - строго требует ответа Сюмин.  
\- Нету! - виновато скривившись, ноет Хань.  
Сюмин хмурится, нервно подергивая рыжим хвостом и неодобрительно качая головой.  
\- Ничего тебе больше в кредит делать не буду!  
\- Да это мне Кай денег не дал! - оправдывается Хань. - Он всё свои розы никак не вырастит, занял денег, а теперь не отдаёт. Говорит, пока не выращу и не продам, долг нечем отдавать!  
\- Олень, - бормочет Сюмин и отмахивается, понимая, что дело безнадёжное. - Ну, ты нашёл, кому денег занять. Это дохлый номер - в его морозильнике никогда ничего не вырастет. Ладно, потом отдашь как-нибудь.  
Хань вдруг приободряется и осторожно трогает белку за плечо.  
\- Мин, а Мин? А хочешь камушек?  
Раскосые беличьи глаза тотчас глядят на Ханя.  
\- Мне бы в твёрдой валюте лучше, - заинтересованно тянет Сюмин, хотя старательно делает вид, что видал он этот камушек.  
Хань радостно топчется перед прилавком в крохотной лавке, выбирая место поудобнее, а потом сосредоточенно ударяет каблуком о каменный пол. Из-под серебряной набойки со скоростью падающей с неба звезды летит что-то крохотное и блестящее. Чондэ проклинает свои новообретённые кошачьи повадки - руки так и чешутся упасть на пол и поймать ускользающую блестяшку, прежде чем та укатится под шкаф.  
Искорка, вылетевшая из-под набойки, оказывается чистым сапфиром, и Чондэ не на шутку интересно, что еще может вылететь из-под ханевых каблучков.  
Сюмин, деловито рассмотрев камень через старенький ювелирный монокуляр, прячет его в карман, и Хань с облегчением довольно вздыхает.  
\- В следующий раз - только твёрдой валютой, - грозит ему пальцем Сюмин. - Ну, а тебя как сюда занесло? - вдруг обращается он к Чондэ, и тот чувствует себя неловко под пристальным беличьим взглядом.  
Пару раз дёрнув для верности хвостом, он неуверенно отвечает:  
\- Подвиг у меня. Где тут у вас ближайший дракон?  
Хань тут же кивает.  
\- Да, Чен как раз на подвиг собирался, а я его встретил и привёл к тебе.  
Сюмин привычным движением руки не глядя достаёт из-под прилавка карту. Он что, каждый день кого-то на подвиг отправляет?  
\- Дракон вот здесь, - он отмечает на карте нужное место красным крестом, - Зовут Ифань. Если пойдёшь напрямик через чащу, дойдёшь быстро, за пару дней. Можно ещё в обход, но это на неделю приключений, - Сюмин пунктиром чертит на карте второй вариант дороги.  
Чондэ мысленно вопрошает у ноосферы, чем он заслужил дракона. И хвост, особенно его интересует зачем ему хвост - шпагу и шляпу в таких обстоятельствах еще можно понять, но хвост-то зачем?  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он Сюмина-белку и прячет карту в карман. - Пойду через чащу.  
\- Я с тобой пойду! - тут же встревает Хань. - Я тоже хочу на дракона посмотреть!  
Сюмин с сомнением и, кажется, сочувствием глядит на Чондэ, отправляя в рот очередной орех. Потом на секунду пропадает за прилавком и вытаскивает небольшой глиняный горшочек. - Это с собой. Удачи, - добавляет он.  
Да, удача понадобится, думает Чондэ и, взяв горшочек, выходит с Ханем на улицу.

***

\- Чен, - Хань, не отставая, идёт рядом с Чондэ, иногда будто случайно задевая его рукой. - А зачем тебе подвиг совершать?  
\- Без понятия, - бурчит он в ответ. Если он переживёт этот поход - вот это точно будет подвиг.  
Они идут уже битый час, а дорога всё никак не заводит их в густой лес, где можно было бы скрыться от яркого палящего солнца. Да и сапоги жмут. Единственное, что хоть немного отвлекает Чондэ от ужасной жары - шляпа, которой он иногда обмахивается, но перо то и дело щекотно задевает его лицо, и он морщится и фырчит. Ханю смешно, наверно, потому что он всё время улыбается.  
\- У тебя щёки не сводит ещё? - устало спрашивает его Чондэ, когда тот еле заметно тянет его за хвост, обвившийся вокруг ханевой руки. Что за напасть - опять самовольничает.  
\- Не-а, - мотает головой Хань и сверкает улыбкой.  
Они идут молча, только Хань иногда невзначай задевает его рукой, привлекая внимание, и Чондэ поддается, смирившись с кокетливым попутчиком. В конце концов, как можно раздражаться на мальчика с нежными руками и звонким смехом. Особенно когда тот, в очередной раз засмотревшись, врезается в куст, путается рожками в ветках и взволнованно ноет, пока Чондэ, посмеиваясь, вызволяет его.  
Наконец лес сгущается, солнечные лучи уже не так усложняют жизнь, и можно оставить шляпу в покое. Чондэ вдыхает свежий и прохладный лесной воздух и запускает пятерню в волосы, чтобы хорошенько взлохматить придавленную шляпой шевелюру. Как же здорово… Стоп, а шляпа-то где? Он растерянно оглядывается.  
\- Хань, погоди, - он ловит того за руку, останавливая. - Шляпу потерял…  
Они оба останавливаются и оглядывают дорогу и ближайшие заросли, как вдруг их окликают.  
\- Эй, чья шляпа? Кто потерял? - спрашивает громкий низкий голос.  
Чондэ делает пару шагов назад и видит высокую широкоплечую фигуру ровно там, где они с Ханем были пару минут назад.  
\- Наша! - кричит в ответ Чондэ и идёт навстречу.  
\- Чен, - сзади испуганно бормочет Хань, - Чен, не ходи туда, а вдруг это волк? Тот самый - большой и зубастый? Может, ну её, эту шляпу? Мы тебе другую найдём!  
Но Чондэ только вяло отмахивается, что он, волков не видел? Вовсе они и не…  
Страшные. Фигура, у которой остановился Чондэ, устрашала как минимум габаритами: высоченный, косая сажень в плечах, да ещё и острозубый оскал улыбки.  
\- Это ж он! Точно волк! - тихонько сопит Хань ему в ухо, прижимаясь сзади к спине, и Чондэ не очень понимает, от чего его бросает в дрожь сильнее - от вида этого самого волка или от того, какие у Ханя горячие ладошки на его плечах?  
\- Волк, волк, - со смешком подтверждает здоровяк. - Чего разбрасываетесь? Чай, недешёвая шляпа-то, - улыбка обнажает острые клыки, но она совсем беззлобная, и Чондэ немного неловко забирает шляпу из протянутой руки.  
\- Великовата просто, с головы слетела, - отвечает Чондэ, разглядывая волка. Интересно, бывают лопоухие волки в природе?  
\- Не ешь нас, пожалуйста, - испуганно бормочет Хань прямо в шею Чондэ. Чондэ щекотно и жарко от его рук и дыхания, но вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть от себя, он легонько бьёт его хвостом по ноге, успокаивая.  
\- Ой, больно надо, - фыркает волк. - Что я, убивец какой - кого попало в лесу отлавливать на обед? Я лучше в мясную лавку схожу. А вы чего посреди леса бродите? Ещё и шляпы разбрасываете. Заблудились, что ли? - интересуется он.  
\- Мы дракона ищем, - немного успокоившись, отвечает Хань.  
\- Подвиг у нас, - подтверждает Чондэ.  
\- Так вы не туда идёте, - машет куда-то себе за спину волк, - Вам надо было у старой ёлки свернуть влево, оттуда недалеко совсем. Только не сейчас, а то опять промахнетесь ещё чего доброго, искать вас потом по всему лесу, - добавил он.  
Чондэ и Хань синхронно кивают.  
\- Ну, бывайте, я домой. Зовите, если заблудитесь опять, - волк машет им рукой и разворачивается, уходя.  
\- А кого звать-то? - озадаченно бормочет себе под нос Хань.  
\- Чанёль я! Чанёля и зовите.  
Что ж, если волки в этом лесу не такие страшные, как их малюют, может, и дракон ничего?

Солнце окончательно скрывается и дорогу уже сложно разобрать, и они устраиваются на ночлег под старым высоким дубом. В горшочке, что дал Чондэ с собой Сюмин, оказывается порция кимчи и несколько рисовых колобков, и пока они с Ханем уплетают еду, Чондэ невольно задумывается, не должен ли он Сюмину за паёк принести драконий хвост.  
Пока Хань высекает своими каблуками искры, чтобы развести огонь, Чондэ пристраивается спиной к тёплому дереву и устало зевает. Если Чанёль правильно всё сказал, завтра предстояло вернуться немного назад, а там и до драконьего логова недалеко будет. В лесу очень тихо, разве что тихонечко потрескивает хворост в разгоревшемся костре, и ухает сова где-то в глубине чащи.  
Чондэ смотрит на танцующий в сухих ветках огонёк и думает, как его угораздило оказаться посреди непонятно какого леса, да ещё в такой компании. Неожиданно он чувствует приятную тяжесть на своем плече: Хань привалился к нему сбоку, пристроив на плече свою взлохмаченную голову.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Поддерживаю тебя, - улыбаясь, говорит Хань. - Подвиги - это, наверно, сложно. Ну, я никогда их не совершал, но думаю, что это сложно, - и ёрзает немного, будто может ещё ближе прижаться к Чондэ сбоку, хотя куда уж.  
\- Сложно, - немного подумав, кивает Чондэ. - Конечно, сложно, иначе их не называли бы подвигами.  
Ночь на удивление тёплая - ясно, и иссиня-чёрное, безоблачное бесконечное небесное полотно усыпано мелкими звёздами. А может, это костёр не даёт ему замёрзнуть. А может, это всё Хань, проваливающийся в сон у него под боком.  
\- Чееееен, - сонно тянет он прямо в ухо Чондэ, и у того мурашки бегут по всему телу. - Хочешь камушек? Яркий-яркий… Красивый, как ты…  
На кой чёрт ему камушек, если в смеющихся глазах Ханя столько блеска, что никакой алмаз не сравнится?  
\- Нет, - отвечает он. - Спи лучше, завтра опять идти.  
И обнимает Ханя своим пушистым хвостом, сам. Хоть какая-то польза от этого хвоста.

***

Остаток пути наутро они проделывают удивительно быстро - от той самой ёлки, про которую сказал Чанёль, дороги всего на пару часов. Чем реже вновь становятся деревья, тем ярче светит солнце и заметнее лёгкий бриз.  
\- Мы что, на пляж идём? - спрашивает Чондэ у Ханя, чувствуя приятный ветерок, и сверяется с картой, которую дал Сюмин.  
Хань всю дорогу мурчит себе под нос какую-то песенку, и Чондэ даже не хочется нарушать эту тишину-не-тишину между ними.  
\- Нет, там река за лесом, - жмурясь на солнце, отвечает ему Хань и уже не стесняясь ловит его за хвост.  
Чондэ приятно, непонятно почему.  
Они действительно скоро выходят на берег реки.  
И тут Чондэ видит его: в солнечных лучах, поблескивая чешуёй и тёмными очками, с солидной цепью на шее, на самом берегу лежит дракон, лениво помахивая шипастым хвостом. Сомнений в том, что это именно его цель, у Чондэ никаких - уж больно грозный у него вид, даже издалека. Хань, опасливо поглядывая в сторону драконьего лежбища, старается держаться рядом и не отставать.  
Проверив, на месте ли шпага - мало ли, после потери шляпы Чондэ уже беспокоится и об оружии, - Чондэ решительно подходит к дракону, загораживая тому солнце. Ну, насколько это возможно - он едва достаёт лежащему дракону до плеча, но шляпа добавляет ему немного роста. Хань топчется немного в отдалении.  
\- Выходи биться, Ифань! - вытащив шпагу из ножен и воинственно взмахнув ею, громко говорит Чондэ и чувствует себя распоследним дураком. Но вроде так вызывают дракона на бой, нет?  
\- Приходите завтра, - бормочет дракон и одним движением руки отодвигает Чондэ в сторону, вновь открывая себе солнце.  
\- Что?  
\- Завтра, говорю, приходите. Выходной у меня - чего непонятного? - дракон приспускает на кончик носа темные очки и недовольно глядит на Чондэ. - График боёв на доске объявлений у входа в пещеру: ближайший завтра, а сегодня небоевой день. Так что идите лучше купаться, а завтра посмотрим.  
\- То есть как это - завтра? Мы что, зря шли, что ли? - Хань от возмущения смелеет и подскакивает к Чондэ, тот от удивления аж прячет шпагу в ножны. - Да мы по лесу блуждали пол-дня, пока добрались!  
\- Слушайте, вас давно никто не сжирал, я погляжу? - в голосе дракона появляется нотка раздражения, которую Хань, похоже, не замечает и продолжает кипятиться.  
\- Хань, - осторожно зовёт его Чондэ, пытаясь ненавязчиво убрать его из поля зрения чудовища и загородить собой. Хань его не слышит и продолжает ругаться на дракона. Одно слово - олень.  
\- Да ты что за дракон вообще? Думаешь, хвост отрастил, цепь на себя нацепил - и всё, ужасное чудище?!  
\- Хань! - уже громче зовет Чондэ, но без толку - тот абсолютно не замечает, как дракон выпускает тонкие струйки пара из ноздрей. Ужасное зрелище.  
\- Ну-ну, лежи, загорай! Вот скукожишься до размеров ящерицы на таком солнце, Чен тогда тебя вмиг одолеет! И это будет самый позорный для всех драконов день!  
\- Хань! - уже кричит Чондэ, потому что дракон поднялся с травы и с рычанием готовится клацнуть зубами там, где сейчас находится рогатая луханева голова. Чондэ сгребает Ханя в охапку, падает вместе с ним на землю - и просыпается.

\- Эй, ты чего орёшь, - кто-то толкает его в плечо и тихонько смеётся. - Весь дом перебудишь!  
Чондэ с выпученными глазами смотрит на Лу Ханя: он снова в гостиной в доме одноклассника, уже стемнело, а на экране телевизора кот в шляпе предлагает выбрать пункт меню. Он проверяет, на месте ли хвост - хвоста нет, как нет и шляпы, и сапог, и… Он тянется к волосам Лу Ханя, осторожно запуская в них пальцы. Да, рожек тоже нет.  
Лу Хань смотрит на него удивлённо и весело одновременно, и Чондэ притягивает его к себе, обнимая за длинную тонкую шею, отчего Лу Хань неловко наваливается на него сверху, но обнимает в ответ.  
\- Думал, тебя сожрал дракон.  
Лу Хань тепло и щекотно смеётся ему прямо в шею, и лучше чувства в мире нет.  
\- Да ну, куда ему. Я невкусный.  
Чондэ сомневается, что это так. Он не знает точно, но намерен выяснить, потом как-нибудь.  
\- Может, отпустишь меня, и пойдём играть в приставку у меня в комнате? - предлагает Лу Хань. - Мама звонила твоим - они не против, чтобы ты остался на ночь, если хочешь.  
Чондэ кивает и нехотя отпускает.  
\- Могу даже уступить тебе кровать, - уже тише добавляет Лу Хань и, кажется, заливается краской. Свет в комнате выключен, и в тусклом свечении телевизора Чондэ не видит точно.  
\- Лучше вместе, - пожимает плечами Чондэ, - Так тебя дракон не утащит.  
Лу Хань сжимает его ладонь в своей, горячей, отвечает тихим смехом-колокольчиком - «Чееееен, ну ты дурак». Для Чондэ это лучший в мире звук.

_Эпилог_

Чондэ все же узнает, что Лу Хань врун, когда через неделю тот дарит ему на день рождения новенький плеер, за которым бегал в магазин, пока Чондэ совершал подвиг. Любой дракон сожрал бы его не задумываясь и ещё потребовал бы добавки. Лу Хань смеется в ответ, краснея, и говорит, что на закуску от согласен отдать дракону только кота в сапогах.


End file.
